Started With A Hand Shake
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang berawal dari keisengan Haizaki ke Nijimura yang mengakibatkan Nijimura dan Akashi bersama(bad summary, Yaoi, Slash, NijiAka slight NijiHai, cerita yang dibolehin sama IsmiHana untuk dilanjutin #nyengir. Arigatou, IsmiHana-san!)


**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : NijiAka slight NijiHai**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and humor(maybe)**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL, SLASH, TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR.**

**. **

**Dont like, dont read.**

**Happy-lucky ^o^.**

* * *

><p>Suatu siang, saat anak-anak basket sedang latihan...<p>

"Nijimura." Haizaki muncul ke hadapan sang kapten dengan muka serius.

"Apa? Aku gak akan ladenin hal-hal gak penting." Nijimura membalas sambil meneliti daftar latihan.

**SREK.** Haizaki mengulurkan tangannya, membuat si kapten mengernyit.

"Tumben mau minta maaf." komentar Nijimura, mengingat semenit yang lalu Haizaki berulah lagi. Dengan serta merta dijabatlah tangan anak murid(?)nya itu.

Haizaki berdehem, lalu...

"Saya nikahkan Nijimura Shuuzo dengan Akashi Seijuurou, dengan maskawin ring basket patah disambung tunai. Sah?"

"SAAHHH!" entah kenapa, ada paduan suara yang menyahuti keisengan Haizaki kali itu. _Death glare_ Nijimura langsung menyebar ke mana-mana(?).

"Moga kalian semua kena sial."

**BLETAK.**

Kesal, Nijimura pun menjitak kepala Haizaki dengan penuh 'perasaan'. Ia kembali meneliti kertas daftar latihan yang ada ditangan nya, tanpa memperdulikan Haizaki yang sedang mengelus kepalanya sendiri sembari meringis kesakitan dihadapan nya.

Tak lama kemudian...

**Tap Tap Tap**.suara langkah kaki terdengar dibelakang Haizaki, tetapi Haizaki masih sibuk mengelus kepala nya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melakukan 'paduan suara' GaJe(?) tadi sudah merinding melihat aura gelap seseorang yang mendekati Haizaki. Nijimura hanya melirik seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearah nya dan Haizaki berada, ia sedikit berkeringat dingin melihat aura neraka disebarkan oleh orang itu. dan ia pun kembali meneliti kertas ditangan nya dengan santai, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit takut.

**Sreet. **Haizaki terbelalak ketika merasakan perih dipipi kanan nya dan ia pun dengan gemetar memegang pipinya sembari menoleh kebelakan gengan gerakan patah-patah. Dan, oh, betapa ingin rasanya ia tenggelam dalam laut ancol sekarang, ketika melihat sang 'iblis' dibelakangnya.

**Ckrish** **Ckrish. **gunting yang berada dalam genggaman Akashi-seseorang yang dipanggil iblis oleh Haizaki- dimainkan oleh nya sembari menyeringai kearah Haizaki.

"Halo, Shuugo. Kurasa kau merindukan tajamnya gunting kecil ku bukan? Sehingga kau berbuat hal **memalukan** macam tadi..." Akashi tersenyum 'manis' pada Haizaki yang kini sedang membeku.

"Ah, halo, Akashi." Sapa Nijimura sembari tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Akashi tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Dia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Akashi daripada terjadi hujan gunting disini, yang akan mengakibatkan anggota-anggotanya mati konyol.

"Halo, Nijimura_-senpai..."_ Sapa balik Akashi dengan sedikit membungkuk kan badan kearah Nijimura yang berjalan kearah nya.

Nijimura merangkul Akashi yang membuat Akashi sedikit melebarkan matanya dan sedikit tersentak.

"Kita kekantin!" Ucap semangat Nijimura. Sedangkan Akashi sedang sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya

"A-ano... Nijimura_-senpai..._ bi-bisakah tak merangkulku?" Gugup. Akashi gugup saat menanyakan hal itu disaat kedekatan nya dengan _senpai_nya itu sangat dekat. Belum lagi kenyatasn bahwa ia menyukai _senpai _nya yang satu ini._  
><em>

Haizaki yang melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri itu ada, dengan segera ia melarikan diri dari ancaman 'mati' oleh Akashi. Betapa beruntung nya ia ketika si Nijimura mendekatkan diri pada Akashi.

Akashi menggeram ketika melihat Haizaki kabur begitu saja saat dia dilanda kegugupan. Sedikit mengerucutkan bibir nya, ia pun melipat kedua tangan nya didada.

Nijimura mengeratkan rangkulan nya pada Akashi ketika merasakan bahwa si pemuda mungil ini sedang kesal karena 'incaran kematian' nya kabur begitu saja.

"Sudahlah... jangan dipikirkan siHaizaki itu. Lebih baik kau ikut makan denganku dikantin." Nijimura mencoba menenangkan pemuda mungil dirangkulan nya ini.

"T-Tapi _senpai__-" _

_"_Sudah. Turuti saja kata-kata kapten mu ini." Tegas Nijimura sembari menarik Akashi keluar dari tempat latihan itu. Sedangkan Akashi dengan wajah masam mengikuti nya.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura berhenti berjalan, yang mengakibatkan Akashi juga berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa,_senpai?" _tanya Akashi dengan nada heran. Nijimura berbalik menatap Akashi.

"Kau bawa bekal?" Nijimura baru ingat bahwa orang yang ia 'seret' itu adalah seorang anak bangsawan, sehingg ia menanyakan hal itu pada Akashi-yang notabene adalah anak bangsawan itu-

"Nah, itu yang mau kubicarakan, _senpai..." _ucap Akashi dengan wajah datar. Nijimura mati kutu(?) saat mendengar itu, sungguh. Ia dengan bodoh nya mengajak anak bangsawan kekantin.

"Ki-"

"Jika Nijimura_-__s__enpai_ ingin kekantin, aku bisa mengantar _Senpai._"

Ucapan Nijimura terpotong oleh ucapan datar Akashi.

Nijimura tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu dari anggota nya yang datar ternyata amat perhatian itu.

"_Yare-Yare~ Arigatou, _Akashi..." kata Nijimura yang kembali menarik Akashi kekantin.

"Tapi, _senpai."_ tiba-tiba Akashi berhenti dan Nijimura menoleh kebelakang, menatap Akashi dengan bingung.

"aku mau kita makan diatap daripada dikantin. Dan aku harus ambil bekal ku terlebih dahulu, _senpai._" ucap Akashi dengan datar.

Nijimura mengangguk dan memutar arah kekelas Akashi, masih dengan tangan Akashi digenggaman nya. Tangan Akashi yang mungil itu terasa pas digenggaman nya, nyaman itukah yang dirasakan Nijimura saat ini.

Akashi menatap genggaman tangan nya dan Nijimura. Sedikit tersenyum ketika merasakan getaran senang dihatinya saat hangat digenggaman tangan nya menyalur kehatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Diatap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi Pov.<strong>

Saat ini, aku sedang memakan bekalku dengan Nijimura-_senpai _disampingku yang juga memakan makanan yang tadi ia beli dikantin yang ramai itu.

Tak kusangka, aku akan dekat dengan _senpai _tercintaku ini. Haha, rasanya memalukan jika aku berbicara cinta disini. Tapi aku memang mencintai _senpa_i ku ini. Aku bahkan tak meminta untuk mencintai.

Aku melirik kearah Nijimura-_senpai _Yang memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa.

Aku berhenti memakan bekalku yang tinggal setengah itu dan menatap kedepan. Sedikit terpejam ketika hembusan angin membelai wajah ku.

**Puk**

aku membuka mataku ketika merasakan suatu bebem dibahuku. Saat aku menoleh kesamping, ketempat Nijimura-_senpai _yang seharus nya duduk. aku mendapati Kepala Nijimura-_senpai _Menyandar pada bahuku.

sedikit merona ketika melihat wajah tidur nya yang amat tenang itu. Aku pun memindahkan kotak bekal ku kelantai atap sampingku yang kosong. Dan dengan amat perlahan kupindahkan kepala Nijimura-_senpai _kepahaku, kaki nya juga kuubah posisinya menjadi lurus. Sejajar dengan kepala dan tubuh Nijimura-_senpai. _

aku mengelus surai nya yang tertiup angin. Betapa ingin nya aku dalam posisi seperti ini dengan _senpai _tercintaku.

"ungh..." aku menghentikan gerakan ku saat ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Jantung ku sudah berdetak abnormal sekarang, takut. Aku takut saat ia melihat kelakuan bodohku.

Dan ia hanya mengubah posisinya menghadap keperutku, hampir ke'junior' ku. Aku menghela nafas lega .

"_Daisuki yo, _Nijimura-_senpai...(_aku menyukai mu, Nijimura-_senpai) _" ucap ku dengan berbisik lirih.

"Jadi itu sebab nya kau berperilaku berbeda padaku?" Aku membelalakan mataku ketika Mata Nijimura-_senpai _terbuka dan langsung menatap intens mataku, menuntut jawaban dariku.

_'matilah aku!' _jerit batinku. Aku hanya mematung saat Nijimura-_senpai_ bangkit dari posisi tidur nya menjadi duduk disampingku.

**Akashi Pov. End**

**Nijimura Pov.**

aku bingung dengan kelakuan Akashi yang berbeda. Ia berperilaku 'sedikit' lembut padaku dari yang lain. Aku tahu bahwa Akashi menghormatiku, sebagai _senpai-_nya. Tetapi aku ingin alasan yang lebih jelas!

Karena itu aku memejam kan mataku untuk menjernihkan pikiran _absurd _ku ini dan lama kelamaan aku tertidur sehingga kurasakan kepalaku bertumpu pada... entah apa itu.

Belum lama aku tidur, aku merasakan pergerakan dari sampingku sehingga aku mengerang kecil dan mengubah posisi ku agar lebih nyaman, masih dengan mata terpejam.

_"Daisuki yo,_ Nijimura-_senpai...(aku_ menyukai mu, Nijimura_-senpai)_ "

**Deg Deg Deg. **

Jantungku berpacu cepat saat mendengar itu. '_ada apa denganku?' _tanyaku pada batinku. Hangat. aku membuka mataku sembari bertanya sebab dari kelakuan nya yang berbeda itu padanya.

Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihatku membuka mataku. Aku hanya menatap intens dirinya, entah kenapa. Dan entah karena apa aku nyaman ketika kepalaku bersandar pada kedua pahanya.

Tetapi, aku takkan mempertahankan posisi -yang menurutku- memalukan ini. Karena itu, aku segera duduk disamping nya.

Kulihat ia menunduk.

"Sejak kapan... Sejak kapan kau terbangun...?" Kurasakan suara nya bergetar saat berucap kata-kata itu.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke dinding belakang ku, "sejak aku mengerang kecil." Aku menjawab nya dengan amat santai.

"_souka... _baiklah..." tiba-tiba dia duduk dipangkuan ku setelah berucap hal itu. Aku membelalakan mataku melihat pergerakan nya.

Ia mencengkram bahuku dengan kencang, entah karena apa. Akashi menatapku intens dengan kedua iris mata merah nya.

"_Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu... (_aku mencintaimu...)" ungkapan nya membuat ku bingung dan... senang. Bingung karena perasaan senang dihatiku.

"apa perasaan senang dihatiku saat ini, Akashi?" Tanyaku pada nya yang mungkin saja mengerti perasaan ku. Ia membelalakan mata nya dan tertawa.

"Hahahaha... _senpai _tak tahu?! _Baka! _hahahaha..." aku mengerutkan keningku tak suka. Dan ia menghentikan tawaan nya, dengan sedikit senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

"Itu artinya kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, _senpai..." _ucapan nya membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Akupun merengkuh tubuh mungil nya "Jadi, karena kita sama-sama suka. kita pacaran?" Bisikku ditelinga nya dan melepaskan pelukan ku.

Ia hampir mengalihkan wajah nya yang memerah jika saja aku tak menahan dagunta untuk menatap ku. Kulihat ia mengangguk pelan.

Menampilkan sebuah senyuman terbaik dibibirku aku pun mencium nya. Dan ia hanya membalasnya. Lalu... kami berciuman panas ditengah hari ini.

**Fin.**

A/N : Holaaa! Aoi nepatin janji Aoi nih ke **IsmiHana****-san** . Tapi, ini keliatan Gaje ya, Ismi-san? Weeeeh... ada pemberitahuan nih! Ini lanjutan cerita dari Hand Shake by : **IsmiHana** yang dengan seenak udelnya(?) Kuubah pair dan rate juga genre nya. Gomen Kalau kurang memuaskan **Ismi-**san *bow*

.

**Review, please ^/\^**


End file.
